Yeah!
Yeah! è un brano composto da Usher, noto per essere stato divulgato nella versione insieme ai cantanti Lil' Jon e Ludacris, ed è presente in New York, l'episodio finale della seconda stagione. E' cantato dal glee club della Crawford County chiamate Singaz Wit Attitude, la quale compete contro le Nuove Direzioni alle Nazionali. Le voci soliste sono di RaVaughn Brown e Missi Hale. __TOC__ Testo Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Peace up! A-town's down! Yeah! What? OK OK, ush ush ush Let's go! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazza #1: I'm in the club with my homies Tryn' a get a lil' V-I, keep it down on the low key 'Cause you know how it is I saw this shorty, she was checkin' up on me From the game she was spittin' in my ear You would think that she knew me I decided to chill Ragazza #2: Conversation got heavy She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow (Watch out down below) Oh! (Down below, down below) She was saying, come get me So I got up and followed her to the floor (Followed her to the floor) She said, baby, let's go When I told her I said Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazza #1: Shorty got down low, said come and get me Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazza #1: I got so caught up I forgot she told me Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazza #1: Her and my girl used to be the best of homies Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazza #1: Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazza #3: She's all up in my head now Got me thinkin' that it might be a good idea to take her with me (With me) 'Cause she's ready to leave (Ready to leave) (Let's go) No, I gotta keep it real now 'Cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty (Twenty) And that just ain't me Ragazza #1: 'Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead Ragazza #3: But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me Ragazza #2: The way she gettin' low, I'm like, yeah, work that out for me Ragazza #3: She asked for one more dance And I'm like yeah How the hell am I supposed to leave? And I said Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah Ragazza #3: Shorty got down low said come and get me Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah Ragazza #3: I got so caught up I forgot she told me Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah Ragazza #3: Her and my girl used to be the best of homies Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah Ragazza #3: Next thing I knew she was all up on me screamin' Tutte le ragazze: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazza #4: Watch out! My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous And wow! These women all on the prowl Tryin' to sing against us, hafta throw in the towel Forget about game; I'ma spit the truth I won't stop 'till I get 'em in they birthday suits So gimme the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes Then bend over to the front and touch your toes I'm lovin' the ladies who got the flow And when I'm through you'll be screamin' for more (Let's go!) How you like me now When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand Ragazza #1: No it ain't, girl, it's from the dollar store Ragazza #4: When it hits the light you'll be all like woah Usher wants more when he leaves 'em dead You know you want a kiss on the lips so red Tutte le ragazze: Chill out in the crib. Take me home and do it again Usher got the beat Got the beat We got the beat Yeah, yeah, yeah! Usher got the beat Got the beat We got the beat Curiosità *Si tratta di una delle poche canzoni in cui sappiamo ben poco dei cantanti, in questo caso un Glee Club totalmente femminile. *Il brano è stato incluso nella raccolta'' Glee: The Music, Dance Party'' Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Nazionali 2011